CaTorAde's Night Alone
by Azkadellio
Summary: Random CaTorAde one-shot, maybe two-shot. M for slight smut. While watching Disney movies with her girlfriends Tori and Cat, Jade decides to poke fun at random parts of the movies. What could happen?


**Random CaTorAde one-shot. Decided to see what Jade would do if she was forced to watch Disney movies with her girlfriends Tori and Cat.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any Disney movies.**

 **Jade POV**

"No. No. Hate it. Kill me." I say to each DVD Cat shows me, each a random Disney movie from her vast collection.

"Why not?" Tori asks, pulling me close to her.

"I hate _'Cinderella'_ , _'Sleeping Beauty'_ blows, _'Beauty And The Beast'_ sucks, and _'Frozen'_ is horrible." I say, listing off each move in the order Cat showed them.

"No you don't." Tori says, getting up and moving to console our girlfriend. "Pick one, or I pick." She warns, hugging Cat and rubbing her back and arm.

"Fine." I say, sighing. " _'Frozen'_. It's not the worse one, and there's an incest subtext between the sisters." I say, crossing my legs.

"It does not." "Yay!" Tori and Cat say simultaneously as Cat grabs the _'Frozen'_ case and takes out the DVD. "You love _'Frozen'_. You sing to Elsa's 'Let It Go' every time we watch it." Tori says, moving to sit beside me as Cat pushes the DVD tray closed and moves to my other side.

"I do not." I say, glaring at her as the previews start, glaring at the brunette of the tri-pairing.

"Yeah you do." Cat says, cuddling up to me. "I have it on video. See?" She asks, pulling out her phone and playing the video of me singing to the song.

"Show anyone that and I dump you solely for Tori." I threaten Cat, grabbing her phone and stopping the video before tossing it across the room to the recliner.

"Be nice." Tori says, elbowing my sides. "Or I show everyone the pictures from our Disney role play session last week." She warns.

"Ooh, that night was so much fun." Cat says as the previews play. "Jade as Elsa, Tori as Belle, and me as Ariel. Best role play ever." She says, her eyes glazing over at the memory.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" I yell, scaring both Cat and Tori.

"Stop it." Tori says, slapping my thigh.

As the movie plays, I can't help but make comments.

"When do they pee?" I ask as Elsa makes her ice castle. "You'd think we'd see some yellow snow or something." I say, smirking when Tori lets out a sigh and Cat makes a disgusted face.

"He does know he'd die in the sun, right?" I ask later in the movie during Olaf's Summer song.

"Enough." Tori says as Cat sings along.

"Ooh, he reminds me of the toy you bought Tori." Cat says, laughing.

"What toy?" I ask, staring at them.

"Tori bought a toy for us to play with. It's clear and has bulby things. There's four of them, getting bigger as they go." Cat says, giggling, as she dances to the song.

"Huh?" I ask Tori, staring at her.

"Anal beads for next time we have fun." Tori says, kissing me.

"Ooh. Tori likes the kinky stuff." I say, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

"No fair. I want to play too." Cat says, pausing the movie before straddling our laps and joining in on the kiss.

"Do you have the beads with you?" I ask, going from Tori to Cat with our kiss.

"They're in Cat's closet. In her 'toy' box." Tori says, moving to nip at Cat's neck. "Play time?" She asks, licking her chest.

"Ooh, I love play time." Cat says, climbing off and jogging up to her room.

"How can someone so innocent be so sexual?" I ask, standing up and heading up, Tori following suit.

"Don't know. I'm just glad she keeps it to herself in front of the others." Tori says, slowly following me upstairs as she strips off her clothes.

"Can I use my ears and tail?" Cat calls from her room, talking about the red cat ears and matching tail butt plug. The ears are from a Halloween costume she bought last year, and the tail was a gift from me and Tori for our anniversary a few months ago.

"Sure Cat." Tori says, giggling. "Grab the dog ears and tail for me." She says, a smirk growing on her face. "And the bunny ears and tail for Jade." She says, jogging down the hall into Cat's room with a giggle.

"Bout time you admit you're my bitch." I say with a smirk as I walk into Cat's room, Cat and Tori already fully nude with their ears on and tails in hand.

"Says the one who's on her knees more than Cat and I combined." Tori counters with a smirk. "Where's the lube?" She asks Cat as the redhead gets the bunny ears and butt plug with a bunny tail attached for me.

"Toy box." Cat says, jogging up to me and putting the black bunny ears on me. "Why are you still dressed?" She asks me with a pout.

"Impatient, are we?" I ask her, slowly removing my clothes, smirking when Cat and Tori lock onto my breasts.

"Kitty wants milk." Cat says, bending down a bit and licking my right nipple.

"Does puppy want milk too?" I ask Tori, pushing my skirt and leggings down, kicking them off as I hold off moans form Cat's eager mouth and tongue.

"First things first." Tori says with a smile, holding the small bottle of lube in one hand, her butt plug in the other. "Can't forget our tails." She says drizzling some lube onto the bulb of her plug. "Oh, shit." She moans out, pushing the bulb into her ass. "Fuck. Your turn Cat." She says, legs shaking a bit, as she moves to grab Cat's tail.

"Ooh." Cat moans as Tori lubes up her tight rear hole, adding some to the bulb of the toy before pushing it in, giving Cat her tail. "Bunny's turn now." She moans, sucking eagerly on my right tit.

"You're gonna have to stop, Cat." I say, pushing Cat away from my breast. "Give me my tail, puppy." I tell Tori, bending over a bit and spreading my ass cheeks apart.

"Gladly." Tori says, lubing the bulb and pushing it in, making me moan.

"Ooh, damn." I say when it's pushed all the way in.

"Looks like bunny made a small mess. Guess puppy should lick it clean?" Tori asks, kneeling down and licking around my folds, her tongue brushing my clit.

"Wait." I say, stopping her. "Let me get more comfortable." I say, moving to lay on Cat's bed, my ass sticking over the edge as I spread my legs. "Does kitty want more milk?" I ask Cat, pushing my large 36 DD breasts together, my erect pale pink nipples sticking straight up.

"Kitty loves milk." Cat says, straddling my stomach and bending down to start licking my nipples, biting and nibbling on them, as Tori moves between my legs and resumes licking my, her tongue pressing into my hole.

"Ooh, bunny loves her kitty and puppy." I moan out, spreading my legs more.

 **That's it for this. Just a random idea that took a huge turn. Originally, this was just supposed to be Jade making fun of a few things in Disney movies, the small bit we've seen of Jade poking fun at** _ **'Frozen'**_ **just a small taste. I have no idea where the smut came from, to be honest. I picked the animal ears and tails for them because A) Jade admitted to loving bunnies, so she was the bunny, B) Jade calling Tori a dog in the** _ **'Pilot'**_ **and Tori can tend to be a puppy at times (energetic, friendly, loyal, and protective of those she cares about), and C) Cat liking animals and her name. (Not the most original on her part, I admit.)**

 **I may or may not write a sequel or second chapter to this, showing the smut. Don't know though.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
